The Bad Girl and The Geekette
by Quintin Eckardt
Summary: Truth or Dare


"The Bad Girl and The Geekette"

By: Star

Disclaimer: The BTVS character's don't belong to me..I barrowed them from Joss. I am not making any money from this. And I have nothing to sue for except some Jennifer Love Hewitt CD's. If you find the concept of Female/Female love a problem DO NOT read this. It doesn't have subtext...it has main text. It is not graphic so I'd rate it a PG-13 for adult situations.

Warning: This is my first non PWP (Plot? What Plot?) fan fic. I know it needs a lot of help. When reading this remember that it is my first attempt at this. Thank You!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Faith, Truth or Dare?" 'Xander asks. Faith sighs. The game was boring with just Buffy and 'Xander here. She had already learned all about their first kisses and dared them to do just about all she could think of. 

'It better get better when Willow shows up.' Faith thinks to herself "Dare" Faith answers. 'Xander looks in thought.

"Ok, since this is getting boring real quick. I have decided to make it interesting. I dare you to flirt with Willow all night after she gets here." 'Xander dares. Buffy sits up were she was slumped in the easy chair and looks from person to person. Faith glares at 'Xander.

"I am not going to do that." Faith says.

"So you're going to let me win?" 'Xander asks and smiles lopsidedly.

"I never lose." Faith crosses her arms. "I'll do it." Faith finishes. Faith looks at Buffy. "Truth or Dare?" ..... They play for about another hour before there is a knock on the door. 'Xander gets up to get it.

"Oh, Hey Willow!" 'Xander shouts from the front door. Faith starts to fidget as Buffy watches her.

" 'Xander why are you shouting?" Willow asks.

"I'm just happy to see you." 'Xander answers as they walk into the living room. Faith stands and smiles a little.

"Hey Willow. You look great tonight. Not that you don't look great normally..it's just that...your five by five tonight." Faith says then inwardly groans at how lame that sounded. Willow looks confused for a second then smiles and blushes faintly.

"Thanks." Willow says and sits down on the couch. Faith sits next to her. "What were you guys doing?" Willow asks.

"We were playing Truth or Dare. It got boring for awhile then it picked up. We had just decide to play spin the bottle when you knocked. Isn't that right Faith?" Buffy asks. Faith looks at Buffy then 'Xander and sighs inwardly..defeated.

"Yeah. You should have been here. I made 'Xander sing "A Spoon Full of Sugar makes the Medicine Go Down," while spinning around in a circle. And then Buffy had to make a vow to compliment Spike on his wardrobe next time she sees him." Faith answers. Willow giggles. Faith smiles at the laugh. 'Xander leaves the room and comes back with an empty apple cider bottle that was left over from Thanksgiving.

"So who spins first?" 'Xander asks.

"I think that we should make a cop out rule of a dare if they don't want to kiss the person." Buffy says.

"Ok. Since you made a rule and the rule is now effective I think Willow should spin first." 'Xander says. Willow blushes and reaches out. She spins the bottle.

sssswwwooookkk! sssswwwooookkk!....

The bottle stops on Buffy. Willow blushes even more. "Cop out." Willow says in a squeak.

"Ok. Willow I dare you to find something good about Faith." Buffy dares. Faith blushes faintly as Willow turns toward her and looks her over.

"She has expressive eyes." Willow says and turns back to the coffee table. Buffy reaches out and spins the bottle.

sssswwwooookkk! sssswwwooookkk!....

The bottle stops on Faith. Buffy shrugs and moves towards Faith pecking her lips quickly. Buffy then grins at 'Xander. Faith reaches out and spins the bottle.

sssswwwooookkk! sssswwwooookkk!....

The bottle barely stops on 'Xander. Faith raises an eyebrow before leaning over and kissing 'Xander on the cheek. 'Xander blushes and spins the bottle.

sssswwwooookkk! sssswwwooookkk!....

The bottle stops and points at Willow. "Cop out." Willow squeaks again. 'Xander frowns.

"I dare you to kiss Faith." 'Xander dares. Willow looks nervously at Faith who is blushing.

"You don't have to Willow." Faith says.

"I know but I don't want to lose...besides if I let 'Xander win he will talk about it for months." Willow says and smiles. Faith chuckles and leans down brushing her lips across Willow's in a light kiss. Faith pulls back quickly as a shot of electric arousal shoots through her. She look away from Willow quickly to hide her eyes. Willow looks shocked then she reaches out and spins the bottle.

sssswwwooookkk! sssswwwooookkk!....

The bottle stops on herself so she spins again.

sssswwwooookkk! sssswwwooookkk!....

This time the bottle stops on Faith. Willow looks at Faith with wide eyes. Faith grins a little.

"You did good last time. You can do it again." Faith says. Willow nods slowly and leans forward pressing her lips against Faith's. Faith puts her hands on Willow's face and kisses back. Letting the arousal push her forward. She slips her tongue out and caresses Willow's bottom lip. Willow whimpers and opens her mouth. Faith gently slides her tongue in and caresses Willow's mouth. She then breaks the kiss. She is shaking and having difficulty breathing. "You're very good at that." Faith says. Willow blushes deep red and looks away from Faith. Seeing Buffy and 'Xander grinning at them she looks at the floor.

"I...I..uh.." Willow starts the stops closing her mouth. Faith lifts Willow's face up and smiles into her eyes.

"I liked it." Faith says softly..."A lot." She adds. Faith's eyes widen at what she just said and she stands quickly. "I should be going...patrol and all." She says and practically runs to the front door. She opens it and is about to rush out when she feels a soft yet firm hand on her shoulder. The hand turns her around and Faith looks down into Willow's green eyes.

"I liked it too." Willow says and leans up kissing Faith again. Faith groans in relief and wraps her arms around Willow's waist deepening the kiss once again.

In the living room....

"See I told you so." Buffy says.

"Yeah..Yeah..You win. You think it'll last?" 'Xander says as he hands Buffy a sack of chocolate bars.

"I bet you another sack like this that it lasts as long as a normal marriage...which by the way 'Xander is thirty years or more." Buffy smiles.

"Deal." 'Xander says and offers a hand to Buffy. Buffy shakes his hand and they smile at each other as they here Faith and Willow leave together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this. I wrote it in a couple of days and this is also a first draft. I'd love a beta reader...but I don't have one. I am going to be working on something like this for other characters. Different games,...or situations though.

comments go to: thebardstar@hotmail.com

**Home**

**Fan Fiction Page**


End file.
